Heat
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: Alec arrives at Max's apartment to find Max... in heat? R&R no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was 6am in the morning and Max had just gotten out of bed, she went to the kitchen and made breakfast for herself. Then she heard someone knocking on the door, 'Coming!' she called as she made her way down the hall she opened the door to find Alec.

'Maxie!' he yelled.

Max frowned, 'Alec, I told you not to call me that.'

'Alright then, what do you want to me to call you… darling?' he said with a smirk that clearly stated what he was thinking.

Max blushed, 'Oh, shut it you, we've got bigger problems then what you call me. Although, I do like darling.' She was feeling oddly hot and hungry and Alec just looked yummy.

'Maxie, darling, are you feeling ok?' he asked concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Though is it hot in here or what?' she fanned her face.

'Come to think of it I can just smell the pheromones …'

'OH SHIT! I'm in heat!' Max almost sobbed, she looked into Alec's eyes and saw a war going on between the effect of the pheromones and his love of her. It was then that she made her decision, she launched herself at Alec, kissing every inch of him and trying to rub herself on him at the same time, he responded whole heartedly to her attack, grabbing her arse, he grinded himself against her while kissing her for all he was worth.

Later

Max knew that she should probably regret what had happened, but it had felt so right.

_Flashback_

_The moment was coming, she was nearly there. She knew that in a few second she would be plummeting over the edge into oblivion. With a final thrust both Max and Alec screamed each others name, then they bit each others shoulders, they screamed again, 'Mine', then they fell next to each other on the bed, exhausted and sated._

What had she done? Had she really just bitten _Alec_? Were they really... Wow.

She felt movement next to her in the bed, Alec was waking up. He moaned, 'Maxie, what are you doing up?' he asked. 'Nothing Alec, I'm just...' she sighed, 'did we really do that?' Alec was suddenly alert, 'do you regret it?' he almost whispered. 'I...' she trailed off, then realized something, 'no, I don't regret it' she was so surprised and it showed in the way she said it, 'I really don't regret it' she said again, in awe of the words that she herself was saying 'but are we really... mated?' 'Yep,' he said, 'you are all _mine_, no one else is ever going to get you' he continued with a self-satisfied smirk.

And as she turned towards him and kissed him, she realized that she was happy not to ever be with anyone else, Alec was all she wanted. He went on to show her that she had _definitely _made the right choice.

The next day at Terminal City Max and Alec walked in holding hand whilst sporting almost identical scars on their necks, everyone's heads turned in surprise.

'Hey guys!' Mole seemed overly happy with the scene while Joshua, Biggs and a few other transgenics looked very unhappy. Their unhappiness was explained when the each handed Mole $100 notes and sulked away, leaving Mole counting up his big pile of money.

Hey guys, I forgot to add a disclaimer, so here it is - I don't own Dark Angel, or any of the characters, if I did, then Max and Logan would _never_ have been together, cuz I hate Logan. Max and Alec or Max and Ben would have been my preferred coupling. But I don't own it, so all I can do is write a story, and here it is. - is that alright?

I want to add more, but I can't think of anything, please give me some ideas, I have nothing! :(

Please review, constructive criticism if you don't like it, no flames.


	2. PETITION

**Petition**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long – there's also the fact that there is an M rating for a reason. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops 94

Awakened-Earth

Aktaiy

PhoenixNimbus.292


	3. Chapter 2

3 months later

Even after 3 months, the sight of Max and Alec walking hand in hand _early_ (most days) turned heads and set tongues wagging. There was always money being exchanged, distraught faces, hearts broken and many many bad jokes surrounding their relationship.

When they told Normal that they were thinking of officially getting married, he passed out. His 'Golden Boy' marrying _Little Miss Excuses_… well, I think him passing out did a good job of conveying his thoughts and feelings about the subject.

When both Max and Alec had finished their runs for the day, they would go back to their apartment and well… ehem… yeah. Have dinner…

While to the untrained eye, the couple looked like a happy-go-lucky (excuse the phrase) all's right in Wonderland happily ever after fairy-tale ending soul mates kind of couple, they actually had not changed much about their relationship other than the living together, having sex multiple times a day, walking hand in hand and lovingly gazing at one another. They fought, literally sparring at times to relieve anger and frustration at the other. Their yelling matches would have woken up their whole buildings population if they hadn't moved to the rich district (I really don't know why… maybe it had something to do with bringing down Manticore and being the leaders of Terminal City, after all; this story is set after Freak Nation. They are on the Board of Directors and are in charge of their own army. I guess that had something to do with it…).


	4. Chapter 3

1 Year later

Max sat in her office at Terminal city, she had just gotten back from her honeymoon and her beau was out on a mission. She couldn't remember if it was food or rescue… oh well, back to the matters at hand.

Logan prowled through the halls of TC in search of one specific person. He cornered said person in an office seat looking exceptionally bored. 'Do you want to play some games?' He asked in a perverted voice.

The person answered in a disgusted voice, 'NO! You fucking arsehole pervert! You are the most fucking useless person. All you contribute to is the tense vibe in this city! You gross and creep everyone out! Even Mole is revolted by your behaviour, and he doesn't even get sickened by mangled and mutilated corpses! I believe I speak for everyone when I say we would all prefer to be in the middle of a fucking WAR than be in this city with YOU!' the person took a deep breath when Logan seemed unaffected, 'GET OUT!' the person roared. Logan stayed put.

In walked a blooded and tired looking Alec, he stopped abruptly, staring at the person in front of Logan. Then he walked towards the pair and inquired; 'Is everything alright here?' The person who had yelled at Logan immediately said NO and explained to Alec that they had told Logan to leave. Yet he remained to harass everyone.

Alec listened intently to the person's explanation then turned to glare at Logan. 'Get out of Terminal City, never return. If you so much as send a nano-bot anywhere near this sanctuary, We will rip of your head, tear you to shreds and dance on your fucking grave.' He said in a piercingly quiet voice. 'Now get out and stay out.' Logan fled.

'Now,' Alec turned to the person who had gotten angry at Logan, 'I think we should go home.'

Max smiled like a Cheshire cat, 'I completely agree.' She purred. Off they walked (Alec limped) back to their apartment to have amazing sex.

'Oh,' said Max just before they left TC, 'I forgot to tell you… I'm pregnant, 5 months. Twins, a boy and a girl.' Alec choked, 'really?!'

Max laughed, 'yeah, do you have any ideas for names?'

'Umm, I like Derek, as a boy's name. You can choose the girls.' He smiled.

Max looked thoughtful for a second, 'I like… Ella.'

**4 months later**

Max panted in exertion and exhaustion, she had just delivered her precious children. The nurses cleaned them and brought them back to the proud parents.

Derek was handed to Max and Ella was handed to Alec, they both looked at their precious children in awe, finally, after those long past 4 months, they had their rewards.

Two of the cutest little angels in the world. Ella looked like a mini Max but with blond hair, and Derek looked like a mini Alec but with very dark brown hair. Both had a slight scattering of freckles on their noses.

Max and Alec leaned over to give each other a passionate kiss. 'We did it.' They smiled.

**Devil: What do you think?**

_**Angel: Read and Review :)**_


End file.
